


Mystic Blood

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Escape the Night Season 2, F/F, Hypnosis, No Sexual Intercourse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Transformation, Vampires, Victorian ball, What-If, alison loses her shit, escape the night, non-consensual conversion, non-consensual hypnosis, this is kinda creepy, total devotion, turning, vampires can apparently get drunk on blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: THERE IS NO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE IN THIS FIC. (I'm being 100% serious. I don't write sexual intercourse fanfics. I'm putting that as a warning, just in case)What if Andrea had been found out?Another ETN "what if" scenario, but this time for season 2.If you have a fear of hypnosis, drugs, blood, or seduction, read this at your own discretion.





	Mystic Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Why does my brain come up with this stuff, especially when I have other shit I need to do?
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this, please don't hate me; I'll try to come up with a cute fanfic to balance this out.

Andrea cannot believe she agreed to do this. Her heart is beating at a thousand miles an hour as the group nears the Victorian Ballroom.

 

 

“You smell like a vampire,” Joey encourages Andrea.  
“You look great.”

“Walk confidently and pray nothing goes wrong,” Alison advises her as she glides towards the ballroom.

Opening the door, the first thing she hears is moaning, and lots of it. She looks to see that these vampires are having what looks to be an orgy of sorts. 

_Are vampires really this sexual?_

Cautiously, but still trying to remain confident, Andrea slowly enters the ballroom, taking in a roadkill sight; she kind of wants to look away, but she simply can’t.

All of a sudden, she hears a slightly-breathy voice.

“Hey,” it greets her.

She finds that it belongs to one of the female vampires.

“Hey, hey, hey.”

“Hey,” she replies nonchalantly.

“I know you,” she adds softly, gliding around Andrea and pointing at her.

_No, no you don’t,_ Andrea thinks quickly, just in case she can read her mind.

All of a sudden, she takes a hold of her arm.

“You look ravishing tonight.”

The vampire takes a deep inhale, scaling the back of her hair, giving a sigh of satisfaction.

“Are you here with anyone?” she asks as she leads Andrea away from the door.

“No, not at all.”

“Will you dance with me?”

Andrea briefly considers her answer, but decides to go for it. If she has to in order to keep up her facade, then why the hell not?

“Yeah.”

The vampire scales her black-laced-gloved hands up Andrea’s arms and to her hands, gently wrapping her fingers around Andrea's.

“Your skin is so soft,” she sighs. 

“Thank you,” Andrea replies.

As they dance, Andrea notices that she has a hard time turning away from her partner. Once she’s locked eyes with her, it’s nearly impossible to pull away. On top of it, Andrea’s beginning to feel incredibly sleepy.

_Is she trying to hypnotize me?_

She has to think of a reason to get away.

“Um, you know, I’m not feeling too well,” she lies.  
“I think I need to go sit down.”

“Of course, my dear,” the vampire breathes seductively.

Taking a hold of her hand, she leads Andrea to a fancy couch away from the windows. Once she sits upon it, she’s stunned by how soft it is. 

“I understand the feeling.”

Andrea jumps a little, looking down to see that the vampire has sat on the ground beside her. And she soon realizes she’s made another mistake by looking at her again. Her eyes grab her gaze and don’t let go.

“Scaring the living daylights out of mortals sometimes drains me as well. I think it’s important for us vampires to just relax occasionally.”

“Yeah,” Andrea agrees, slightly dazed.

“You know, when I’m not feeling well, I like to sit down in the study with a good book and just relax.”

“Yeah,” she repeats, her eyelids beginning to flutter.

“And sometimes, I like to put my feet up because every part of me should be able to relax.”

“Relax,” Andrea drones.

In spite of becoming very relaxed, there’s a part in Andrea’s mind that’s still pulling at her, telling her to get the hell out of there.

“Why don’t you lie down on the couch and relax? You look rather tired, my dear."

But that part of her is quickly extinguished.

“Yes,” she agrees.  
“I am…..tired.”

Slowly she lies down on the couch, her eyes still locked onto the vampire’s gaze.

“Vera?” another vampire asks.  
“What’s wrong with this one?”

“Oh, she’s just tired,” Vera answers without breaking eye contact.   
"Poor thing must be worn out from scaring those mortals. She needs to just relax.”

“Relax,” Andrea repeats as her eyelids become heavier and heavier.

“Yes, relax.”

“Relax.”

That’s the only word in her mind right now.

“And,” Vera says expectantly.  
“Sleep.”

She snaps her fingers and Andrea is out cold. Gently, Vera removes Andrea’s mask.

“I knew it,” she purrs.  
“I knew that even she could not resist my charm.”

Slowly she turns from her and stands up, facing the ballroom. She glides towards Dorian.

“Your majesty,” she tells him.  
“I have just discovered that a spy has infiltrated us. But she’s resting now. What shall I do with her?"

Dorian smiles villainously.

“Whatever you wish.”

* * *

It feels like it’s only been a few seconds, but about ten minutes later, Andrea wakes up in a dark room, with only a small light.

Reaching out in front of her, she feels something hard and wooden. It turns out to be a coffin. 

“What the hell?” she asks dazed and confused. 

Surprisingly it takes her some time to push open the coffin door. But when she does, she immediately regrets it.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake, dearest,” Vera purrs as she sets a goblet down on an oak dresser before standing in front of Andrea, blocking her way.  
“I do hope that coffin isn’t too stuffy for you. Hopefully it’s not; after all, it’s a coffin made for two, and it’s going to be our bed from now on.”

_Bed?_

“Wait, what do you—?”

A chill runs through her body and her eyes widen as she comes to the realization.

“Oh no,” she exclaims in a low voice.  
“No way. There is absolutely no way that I’m—“

“A vampire?” Vera wonders innocently.  
“Of course you are.”

Andrea tries to step out of the coffin, but Vera grabs a hold of her hand tightly.

“Let go,” Andrea grunts, struggling against her grip, trying to break free.

Vera merely giggles in response as she reaches into her dress and pulls out a ring with a strange, small symbol on it.

“You really think you’re strong enough to get away from me? You’re so adorable, sweetie. You just awoke from being drained of quite a substantial amount of blood, you know.”

She places the ring on Andrea’s ring finger. All of a sudden, she feels a sharp pain as something stings her.

“What the hell was that?” she asks as she tries to yank it off.

“It’s a bonding serum,” Vera answers casually as she slowly caresses her hands.  
“I have the matching ring. And don’t try to get it off. Only I can take it off of you.”

Letting go of her, Vera goes over to the dresser as Andrea cries out in pain, as she begins to feel a sharp pain in her teeth.

“Oh, don’t worry about the pain. It’s normal when your teeth are shifting into fangs.”

“Why the hell….didn’t you kill me?” Andrea asks with some difficulty.

“Because I want you,” Vera replies seductively as she grabs the goblet.  
“I have never seen another as ethereal and mysterious as you are. You’re a treasure, and I want you all to myself.”

She carries the goblet over to the coffin. Bringing it to her lips, she drinks half of its contents before holding it out to Andrea.

“Drink this, my love,” she orders her softly.  
“Drink this, and the bonding shall be complete.”

“Go to hell, bitch!” Andrea spits angrily.

“Such ugly language from someone so beautiful,” Vera scolds her in a sultry tone.  
“We’re going to be bonded either way. I suggest you start listening to me willingly. After all, I have the master ring that’s connected to yours, meaning I own you and your will."

All of a sudden, Andrea feels her mouth stiffen, leaving it hanging open. She tries to close it but to no avail. Vera takes one hand and places it under her chin, caressing it, while she pours the contents of the goblet into Andrea’s mouth with the other. The taste of iron fills Andrea's mouth.

_Shit. It's blood._

Andrea hopes that she can push her jaw further open and let the blood dribble out of her mouth. But all of a sudden, her jaw clamps shut and she feels her throat muscles push the blood down it.

“That’s a good girl,” Vera praises her softly, caressing her hair slowly.   
"It won't be long before you become devoted to me."

"Never in a million years," Andrea gasps as soon as she feels her jaw slack.

Vera simply giggles.

"You won't have a choice, my love. Not that choice will matter. You'll love the feeling of total devotion to me. It's quite relaxing."

"You're insane!" Andrea spits.  
"This isn't love; this is obsession."

"In a few seconds, you won't even know the difference between the two."

Andrea tries to speak once again, but it becomes more difficult to think. She begins to feel her mind fog up, and the more she tries to push the fog away, the stronger it becomes. All of her old memories begin to fade, being replaced with new ones of her being born a vampire, of her first kill, of her always having been bonded to Vera. She loves her. She feels so safe and secure around her. She would do anything for her.

“How do you feel, my sweet Andrea?” Vera asks.

Andrea’s mouth slowly turns upward into a smile.

“Simply wonderful,” she replies blissfully.  
“Especially when I’m around you."

"That's a good girl."

Andrea glows at the mere praise from Vera.

"Now do you truly love me?"

"More than anything in the world," Andrea gasps.

"What would you do to prove it?"

"Absolutely anything!"

Vera smirks villainously.

"All right. I have a way for you to prove your love to me."

* * *

Meanwhile Joey and his friends are becoming impatient.

“What the hell is taking her so long?” Gabbie exclaims frustrated.

“Maybe it takes a while to distract a vampire,” Liza suggests.  
“Aren’t they, like, super smart?"

"But isn't there supposed to be some sort of a riddle?" Tyler asks.  
"Isn't Andrea supposed to answer that?"

Alex glances over and sees Alison looking fearful, fidgeting with her fingers.

“What is it?” he asks somberly.

“Something’s wrong,” she answers in a low voice.  
“My father should have given the riddle by now, but he hasn’t moved from his seat."

"Maybe there's a slight delay," Liza reasons.  
"Maybe they're getting drunk on some blood."

"No, my father always starts on time," Alison retorts.  
"This isn't like him."

"Vampires do not get drunk on blood," Joey denies.

"You don't know that," Liza argues. 

"I'm pretty sure they don't."

Liza try to make eye contact with Alison who's still looking down at her hands in worry.

"Ali, can I call you Ali? No? Okay, Alison. Can vampires get drunk on blood?"

"Is that a really necessary question?" Tana exclaims.  
"Especially now? I mean, for all we know, some vampire sniffed Andrea out and now she's dead."

"But didn't Alison say that drinking the vampire blood would get rid of the human scent?"

"Is it possible that vampires can read minds and they found it out through telepathy or something?" Tyler wonders.

"Well, if she's dead, doesn't that mean we get a gem then?" Destorm asks.  
"Cuz that book said that someone has to die to get a gem."

"Everyone, quiet!" Alison exclaims, stunning the group and prompting an "oh damn" from Jesse and a look of shookness from Tyler.

Alison takes a deep breath and recomposes herself before continuing.

"To answer your questions, Liza, I do not mind, but I would prefer being called Alison. Yes, it is possible for vampires to get drunk on blood, but it would require intaking large amounts in a certain amount of time. Tana, apparently it is. Liza again, yes, drinking blood from a vampire DOES remove the human scent from someone, but for a certain amount of time. Tyler, vampire telepathy is a fairly rare ability, but I wouldn't put it past this group of vampires to be self-taught. And Destorm, no, the book said that two people had to undertake a challenge and one of THEM must die in order to receive a gem. Now that I've answered those questions, may we please stick to the topic of my father?"

"Forget about Dorian Super-Grey for a second," Gabbie snaps impatiently.  
"What the hell is taking Andrea, the girl we sent in to do this riddle shit, so damn long?"

Gabbie's just about ready to go find that dead vampire, suck some blood from the hickey and go into that damn ballroom herself, just so they can get this shit over with. All she wants is to go home!

All of a sudden, they hear footsteps behind them. They whirl around to see Andrea has reappeared.

"Speak of the devil," Jesse exclaims. 

“Andrea?” Lauren asks.  
“How did you get up here? Aren’t you supposed to be in the ballroom?”

“Where’s your mask?” Alex wonders.

“I had a bit of a hiccup,” she tells them.

Alison hasn’t known Andrea for long, but just from those seven words, she knows something’s up. Her voice sounds different.

“Are you okay?” Lauren wonders, stepping towards her.

“Lauren, stay away from her!” Alison snaps.  
“Andrea, what happened? Who did this to you?”

“What do you mean?” she asks.  
“I feel wonderful.”

“Uh, does anyone notice her eyes?” Liza asks worried.

Sure enough, her eyes are glossed over. 

"Um, that's bad, right?" Tyler asks.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't look good," Gabbie exclaims.

“Joey, you and the others need to run,” Alison warns them in a low voice.

“What happened to her?” Tana asks.

“Nothing’s happened to me,” Andrea answers stepping towards them as the ballroom doors creak open. Whirling around they see a group of vampires blocking their way down with their fangs bared.

“I’m the same as I’ve always been. I’ve always felt wonderful,” Andrea continues blissfully as Vera stands behind her, caressing her shoulders, both of them blocking the way of the others.  
“And very soon, you will feel as wonderful as I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to come up with something cute to write to balance it out.


End file.
